The present invention generally relates to hair care products. More specifically, the present invention relates to shampoo.
There are many personal care products on the market for people, including hair care products such as shampoos. Shampoos use a high percentage of fresh water in production and are sold in containers that are usually plastic bottles. What would be better is if fresh water was reduced during manufacturing and the bottles were eliminated as well as the shampoo was sold in packaging that was environmentally friendly and dissolved during the use of the shampoo.
It is an object of the present invention to provide shampoo in an environmental friendly packaging that dissolves during use.